Fanboy
by Cutiepie Jimin
Summary: Kim Taehyung, penyanyi muda yang berbakat, tampan, ramah dan dicintai oleh semua orang. Tapi itu tidak sama di mata Park Jimin. Park Jimin membencinya,-"Aku tahu kau adalah fansku dan kau menyukaiku. Sekarang, kau melihatku di depanmu dan kau memiliki kesempatan. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, my fanboy?",-VMin [TaehyungxJimin] fanfiction! DLDR! Review Juseyoo..


**Fanboy**

.

.

.

Author : MY98 dan Woogyutiful

 ** _Cast_** **:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

 _Etc_ (BTS member except Yoongi)

 ** _Pairing_** : VMin side!NamJin

 ** _Rating :_** T

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, Humor, Fluff_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Shonen-ai!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Fanboy_**

 **.**

"Apa kau menontonnya semalam?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat sexy! Ughh.."

Mata sipit Jimin melebar, mencoba fokus pada buku yang tengah ia baca, merasa terganggu oleh suara menyebalkan dari para gadis. What the hell! Kenapa mereka selalu berisik dengan nada suara yang tinggi?. Jimin mengerang ketika kafe tersebut menjadi lebih ribut dan menempatkan bukunya di atas meja .

"Dan tampan! Aaa Taehyung oppa adalah manusia yang paling sempurna yang pernah ada!" gadis lain berkata dengan penuh semangat.

Jimin menghela nafas,mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah dibicarakan oleh para gadis. Jimin cemberut dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada mereka, yang mana hanya diabaikan oleh para gadis. Jimin membanting bukunya ke atas meja.

"Yah Jimin! Ada apa dengan wajahmu hah?" Seokjin yang tidak mengerti situasi menepuk punggung Jimin dengan keras, yang hanya membuat tatapan membunuh Jimin mendarat kepadanya.

"Jiminie ada apa..?" Seokjin bertanya lagi, masih tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Jimin. Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Seokjin. " Jangan membuat Jiminie semakin menderita hyung." Seokjin mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Jiminie menderita?" Namjoon -kekasihnya- mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Jimin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya ketika melihat pasangan di depannya. "Gosh! Ya! Kalian berdua jangan sok berlovey dovey di depanku." Jimin mendengus iri. Namjoon hanya menyeringai sambil mengelus pinggang Seokjin. "Kau hanya cemburu Jimin. Kau memerlukan seorang kekasih Jimin" Wajah Jimin memerah mendengar perkataan Namjoon. "Y-yah a-aku ti-tidak...-" Jimin tiba-tiba terdiam, dia menatap NamJin couple yang tengah bingung dan menunduk. "A-aku sudah mempunyai pacar" Jimin berbisik sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya.

1..

2..

3..

Jimin tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua hyungnya.

Okay, ini aneh. Mereka tidak terkena serangan jantung, kan? Oh ti-

"KAU APA?!" Namjoon berteriak. "SIAPA ORANG ITU JIMIN?!"

Sekarang, wajah Jimin sudah sama merahnya dengan tomat tapi dia hanya tetap diam dan tetap memainkan ujung kemejanya. "Jimin? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada kami?" Seokjin yang menyadari kegelisahan di wajah Jimin mencubit lengan pacarnya dan melepaskan lengan pacarnya dari pinggangnya. "Jangan memaksa Jimin untuk mengatakan hal yang privasi Namjoon." Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi kita teman!"

"Aku akan bilang tentang dia kepada kalian hyung. Hanya beri aku waktu" Kata Jimin setelah berpikir beberapa saat. Well, mereka juga mungkin perlu tahu, kan?

Seokjin menepuk punggungnya, "Tidak apa-apa Jiminie. Kami akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Jimin tersenyum, sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak terbuka kepada sahabatnya. " Terima kasih Jin hyung" Jimin memeluk hyungnya itu. Seokjin hanya tertawa dan memeluk Jimin kembali. "Tidak usah dipikirkan Jimin. Kita kan teman!"

Namjoon tiba-tiba mencolek pinggang pacanya. "Oh yeah!" Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk tangannya, "Jiminie, apakah jadwalmu kosong hari Sabtu?" Jimin terkekeh melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu. "Eumm aku pikir kosong, kenapa?

"Jungkook memberikan kita empat tiket konser Kim Taehyung! Dia meminta kita dan Hoseok untuk datang!" Mendengar nama itu, mood Jimin langsung turun. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengerang, tidak mengetahui cara untuk menolak tawaran Seokjin. Dia menatap Namjoon dan kembali menatap Seokjin. Jimin menelan ludahnya dan berdehem.

"Jin Hyung" kata Jimin. "Kau tahu kan bagaimana aku membencinya." Dia melanjutkan, nyaris berbisik tapi cukup bagi Seokjin untuk mendengarkannya. "Itu kenapa kau harus datang Jiminie! Kau harus menghilangkan keanehanmu itu. Kim Tae-"

"TIDAK! AKU BENCI DIA!" Mereka berdua terkejut mendengan Jimin bertetiak. Dia tidak pernah berteriak kepada mereka sebelumnya. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, "Maafkan aku.. Aku harus pergi. Bye Hyung!" Jimin langsung lari keluar dari kelas, tidak peduli ia akan melewatkan pelajaran atau tidak. Dan meninggalkan NamJin couple yang hanya menatap satu sama lain.

 _Aku benci Kim Taehyung._

 **_Fanboy_**

.

"Hyung, aku sudah memberikan tiketnya kepada Jin Hyung." Taehyung yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya, tersenyum dan melempar tatapan terima kasih kepada Jungkook. "Terima kasih Jungkook." Taehyung berkata sambil menepuk halus punggung Jungkook. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika tidak ada kau di sini."

"Sekarang kau merasa berterima kasih karena memilikiku sebagai sepupumu huh?" Jungkook meninju kecil bahu sepupunya itu. "Ouch! Jangan menyakitiku atau Army ku akan menangkapmu kan membunuhmu," Jungkook hanya memutar matanya. "Hanya lakukan yang terbaik hyung, untuk Army tersayangmu itu dan dia" Jungkook menatap sepupunya yang tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk di tangannya. "itu sudah membayar semuanya"

Taehyung terdiam ketika mendengar kata 'dia'. Dia meminum setengah air mineralnya dalam diam, menatap sepupunya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Taehyung kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding ruangan _dance pratice_ tersebut dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jungkook."

"Hmm?"

"Aku merindukannya.."

 **_Fanboy_**

.

Hari itu hujan sangat lebat di kota Seoul. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan seorang pria untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Dia menggunakan sebuah masker untuk menutup setengah wajahnya dan sebuah jaket besar hitam untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia berjalan dengan damai di tempat pejalan kaki, tidak peduli hujan akan membasahi tubuhnya, tepatnya membasahi bajunya.

"Tabby!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menganggu ketenangan di hari hujan tersebut. Pria itu memutar kepalanya dan melihat ke belakang, yang hanya membuat dirinya terjatuh dan mendaratkan pantatnya di jalanan yang basah. "Yah! Tab-! God aku minta maaf atas kelakuan anjingku!" Pria itu melihat ke atas dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena hujan turun dengan lebat, tapi dia dapat melihat bayangan seorang lelaki berambut coklat. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tabby! Anjing nakal kembali kesini!" Pemilik anjing tersebut lari lagi setelah membantu pria itu berdiri dan membungkuk beberapa kali.

Dia mengedipkan matanya lagi. Itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan, dia hanya menatap lelaki tersebut yang sedang terengah-engah di tengah jalan, kelelahan. Lelaki itu semakin menjauh dan matanya melebar sempurna ketika dia melihat sebuah truck melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi terhadap lelaki tersebut.

"Yah kau awas!"

Pria itu langsung berlari mengejar lelaki itu dan mendorong lelaki itu keluar dari jalan, membuat mereka mendarat di tanah. Rem mobil dapat didengar setelah itu dan orang-orang mulai mendekati mereka.

"Ya tuhan.." Dia terengah-engah dan mendaratkan kepalanya di tanah dengan geraman yang keras. "Hampir saja" Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lalu menatap lelaki yang berada di atasnya yang masih dalam keadaan shock. "Hey", panggil pria itu, membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Dan dia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu kelihatan seperti kucing.

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya dan beranjak dari atas tubuh pria itu. "Kau!" Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya,"Ya aku..?" Lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya, "Karena kau aku tidak bisa menangkap anjingku! Sekarang kau harus membantuku untuk menemukannya!"

"Apa?!" Kerutan didahinya semakin dalam. "Yah! Aku baru saja menolongmu! Jika tidak, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang! Dasar bodoh!" Teriak pria itu, merasa jengkel kepada lelaki didepannya itu. "Apa?! Kau menanggilku apa? Yah dengar ya, kau sebaiknya membantuku atau aku akan memanggil polisi dan melaporkanmu kepada mereka."

"Ta-apa? apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Kau membuatku kehilangan anjingku dan aku menyalahkanmu jika seorang anak kecil nangis!"

"Apa? TIDAK! Tidak ada anak kecil disini!"

"Ugh.. eumm, aku seorang anak kecil! Jadi cepat bantu aku atau aku akan.."

Pria itu melihat kearah lelaki tersebut dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu. Dia seharusnya menolak untuk membantunya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan ya dengan mudah. Dan Park Jimin tidak pernah merasa seaneh ini dengan orang lain yang bahkan ia belum tahu namanya.

Dan itu, hari dimana Park Jimin mulai membenci seorang Kim Taehyung

 **_Fanboy_**

.

Disinilah Park Jimin sekarang, duduk diantara kerumunan orang di konser. Di konser Kim Taehyung. Jimin memelototi pria tinggi di sampingnya. "Y-yah Jimin, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kata Hoseok setelah terbatuk, sedikit takut dengan Jimin. "Nikmatilah Jiminie. Kita bahkan tidak mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun untuk tiket ini!" Jimin menghela nafas dan bersandar pada kursinya, "Aku tidak ingin berada di sini, hyung.."

"Jiminie.." Hoseok sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi langsung tersenyum setelah melihat tampilan _Vcr_ seorang pria tampan di layar besar itu. "Hey Jiminie, semangat! Konser dimulai!" Teriak Hoseok, mencoba untuk membuat suaranya terdengar diantara kehebohan konser. Jimin yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya, mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban dan duduk dengan malas di kursinya. Jimin bahkan tidak ada niat untuk menikmati konser tersebut.

 _Damn you,_ _Kim Taehyung_ _._

 **_Fanboy_**

.

"Kau tahu, Taehyung selalu menatapmu sejak konser dimulai. Jangan buat wajah seperti itu lagi Jiminie. Aku yakin dia mengejek wajahmu."

Jimin mengabaikan perkataan Hoseok and bermain dengan lighstick yang ia dapatkan tadi, mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Yeah Kim Taehyung selalu menatapnya sejak konser dimulai. Dan itu membuat Jimin tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba seluruh lampu mati, membuat Jimin terkejut. "Apa- yah jangan-!"

"Shh Jimin, acara utama mulai."

Tidak memiliki kesempatan bicara, Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan pout di bibirnya. Dia tidak menyukai kegelapan, karena dia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik di kegelapan. Seseorang tahu tentang ini. Dia tahu Jimin dengan baik. Jika dia di sini, Jimin tahu dia akan memeluknya dengan erat.

Di tengah acara berpikir, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik Jimin dari tempat duduknya. "Yah! Jangan menarikku – Siapa kau?!" sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya. "Hyung, ini aku Jungkook." Jimin menghela nafas ketika tahu siapa yang menariknya. Tapi kenapa Jungkook menariknya? Jungkook tersenyum ketika mendapati tatapan bingung dari pria dihadapannya itu.

"Ikut aku hyung,"

Jimin mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Dia hanya berharap Jungkook tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, karena dia tidak bisa melihat di kegelapan. "Duduk di sini hyung." Jungkook mendudukkan Jimin di salah satu kursi, dia mencoba untuk melihat dimana Jungkook sekarang. "Kookie, dimana-"

"Have fun hyung." Jungkook menyeringai, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Jimin.

Jimin melebarkan matanya, "Yah Jeon Jungkook, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Dia setengah berbisik setengah berteriak panik. Jimin takut Jungkook meninggalkannya. Yang artinya dia sendirian sekarang, di kegelapan. "Kookie, jangan tinggalkan aku disini." Bisik Jimin sekali lagi, dia sudah hampir nangis sekarang karena heck dia tidak suka kegelapan. Jimin mengerang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Jimin mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan pada waktu yang bersamaan sebuah lagu kembali dimulai.

" _Baby my love beautiful, I love you_ "

Lampu kembali hidup, meninggalkan Jimin yang terperangah. Dia berada di atas panggung, di depan kerumunan orang yang berteriak dengan gila ketika lampu mulai dihidupkan.

" _Just by looking at you, just by thinking of you, my heart races_ "

Jimin sangat tahu suara berat itu. Dan dia sangat membenci suara itu.

" _Even in this moment when I'm looking at you, if I close my eyes, I miss you_ "

Jimin mencoba untuk tidak melihat kearahnya, dia hanya melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bukan hanya dia yang duduk di atas panggung, tapi ada 4 orang gadis lain. Dan Kim Taehyung, bernyanyi dengan penuh cinta untuk fansnya.

" _Will you be able to understand my heart? Just like that shy day_ "

Dan semua dari mereka meneteskan air mata karena Kim Taehyung menyanyi untuk mereka.

Kecuali Jimin.

" _You probably hated me sometimes, did you push me away sometimes?_?"

Karena Park Jimin membenci Kim taehyung.

 _"_ _But still, I'll sing my heart to you, who stayed by my side"_

Yang diinginkan Jimin hanya turun dari sini.

 **_Fanboy_**

.

 _"_ _Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you"_

Taehyung berjalan mendekat pada fans yang beruntung yang duduk di kursi di atas panggung. Dia tersenyum kepada gadis pertama yang menangis bahagia dan memberikan pelukan singkat. Teriakan para pans pun semakin keras dan liar.

 _"_ _Even if I close my eyes, at thoughts of you, my heart pounds and trembles"_

Taehyung pindah ke gadis yang kedua dan memegang tangannya sambil terus bernyanyi.

 _"_ _Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you"_

Dan mencium punggung tangan gadis tersebut, membuat para fans semakin liar karena fanservice yang ia berikan.

Tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan kecemburuan.

 _"_ _I'll promise you that I'll be with only you forever, oh loving you"_

Untuk gadis ketiga, Taehyung hanya membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya erat dan tetap terus bernyanyi.

Tidak menyadari sebuah pout di bibir seseorang yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

 _"_ _Do you remember the day we locked eyes?"_

Dan Taehyung hanya memegang tangan gadis keempat yang menangis, dan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Lagi, Taehyung tidak menyadari ekspresi sedih di wajah seseorang yang dia sebut cinta dalam hidupnya.

 _"_ _I'll sing my heart as I slowly go to you"_

Mata Taehyung akhirnya mendarat di pria berambut coklat tersebut dan berjalan mendekat. Taehyung tersenyum kepada Jimin.

Jimin menatap Taehyung ketika dia semakin dekat dan memelototi penyanyi tampan tersebut. Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh Taehyung.

 _"_ _Baby My Love Beautiful, I love you,"_

 _"_ _Even if I close my eyes, at thoughts of you, my heart pounds and trembles"_

Taehyung memeluk Jimin dari samping dan bernyanyi lebih keras, meminta fans untuk bernyanyi bersama dengannya. Tidak menyadari wajah Jimin yang memerah.

 _"_ _Baby My Love Beautiful – I love you"_

 _"_ _I'll promise you that I'll be with only you forever, oh loving you"_

 _"_ _Even in the moment of pain during our goodbye"_

 _"_ _Let's never forget the memories we had together"_

 _"_ _I'll take a step to you with my heart, I'll protect you"_

Taehyung memutar wajahnya untuk menatap Jimin dan memegang tangannya. Jimin mengabaikan tatapan pria tampan itu dan melihat kearah lain. Taehyung mengusap lembut pipi Jimin dan mengangkat dagu Jimin dengan jarinya, membuat mereka menatap satu sama lain. Para fans menjadi semakin liar.

 _"_ _Baby My Love Beautiful – I love you"_

 _"_ _Even if I close my eyes, at thoughts of you, my heart pounds and trembles"_

 _"_ _Baby My Love Beautiful – I love you"_

 _"_ _I'll promise you that I'll be with only you forever, oh loving you"_

Taehyung mengakhiri lagu tersebut dan mengecup dahi Jimin yang membuat pipi Jimin memerah.

Jimin benci bagaimana Taehyung memperlakukannya.

 **_Fanboy_**

.

Taehyung melihat-lihat seluruh ruang konser. Dia terkekeh dan kemudian melambaikan tangan ke kerumunan fans sambil tersenyum. "Selamat malam Army! Apakah kalian menyukai performku tadi?" Taehyung menangkup telinga kirinya, menunggu jawabannya dari para 'pacarnya'.

Berbagai jawaban seperti "Ya" dan "Tentu saja oppa" atau "Oppa saranghae!" dapat di dengar di sana dan di sini. Taehyung tertawa dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih Army. Aku harap kalian menikmati konserku malam ini!" Dia kemudian melempar love kepada para Army.

"Sekarang, seperti yang kalian lihat, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari malam ini, bukan?" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang duduk dikursi di atas panggung. "Yap! Aku menemukan seorang fanboy disini," Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu dan berdiri di belakangnya. "Dia imut, kan? Aku senang mempunyai fanboy seimut dia!" Kata Taehyung. Tidak menyadari Jimin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Taehyung sekarang berdiri di depan Jimin dan tersenyum hangat, "Aku tahu kau adalah fansku dan kau menyukaiku. Sekarang, kau melihatku di depanmu dan kau memiliki kesempatan." Taehyung menatap Jimin, membuat Jimin menggigit bibirnya. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, my fanboy?"

Jimin hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Kim Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Taehyung masih tetap menatapnya sampai dia terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya fanboy kita yang imut ini gugup," Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Atau.. haruskah aku menyanyikan satu lagu lagi untukmu?" Taehyung bertanya kepada Jimin dan menatap sekilas kearahnya. Jimin hanya mengerjapkan matanya sebagai jawaban.

Taehyung tertawa, "Aigoo fanboy-ku sangat imut!"

Fanboy.

Jimin tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Apakah kalian punya ide apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk fanboy-ku yang imut ini?"

Stop.

Dia bukan fanboynya Kim Taehyung

Stop.

Dia benci Kim Taehyung.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jimin tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Taehyung yang melihat ini, menyeringai, "Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan, my fanboy?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan," Taehyung bernyanyi ketika dia menatap kerumunan fans. "Ah, aku-" Taehyung terdiam ketika dia merasakan 'fanboynya' memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku bukan fanboymu Kim Taehyung" Jimin berkata dengan lembut diantara suara bising kerumunan fans. Jimin terisak ketika dia berbisik "Aku membencimu " kepada Taehyung. "Aku membencimu Kim Taehyung.."

Taehyung membeku ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bahunya. _Ini tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Shit! Aku mengacaukannya_. Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin yang ada di pinggangnya, "Jimin," Dia berkata dengan lembut, mengejutkan para fans. "Taehyung oppa tahu namanya!" teriak salah satu fans. Jimin tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi isakan keluar dari bibir gemuknya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung.

"Lepaskan aku." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jimin," Jimin masih menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jimin, lepaskan aku!"

"Fine!"

Jimin mendorong penyanyi tampan itu menjauh. "Tapi.." Taehyung menatap Jimin sekarang, dia bisa melihat air mata jatuh di pipi Jimin dengan tak terkendali. "Jangan panggil aku kesini jika kau hanya memperlakukanku seperti fansmu yang lain! Aku tidak sama dengan mereka brengsek!" Dan dengan itu Jimin lari menjauh, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang berdiri dengan bodoh di atas panggung.

Yah, Kim Taehyung adalah kekasih Park Jimin

 _Damn_ _! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kim Taehyung?_

 **_Fanboy_**

.

"KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK!"

Jimin berteriak kepada sungai Han yang diam. "Aku membencimu Taehyungie." Kata Jimin disela hisakannya, dia berharap bahwa pacarnya itu akan datang mengejarnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Jimin tersenyum pahit, "Aku benci bagaimana kau membuatku jatuh padamu." Jimin melanjutkan bicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku benci diriku karena kehilanganmu!"

"Jiminie,"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan suaramu sekarang." Jimin menjalankan jarinya ke rambutnya. "Park Jimin kau sungguh gila." Dia menghela nafas sambil menghapus air mata yang masih turun membasahi pipinya.

Jimin membeku ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan membalikkan badannya, membuat wajah Jimin tenggelam di dada bidang Taehyung. "Maafka aku Ji-"

"Lepaskan aku Kim Taehyung!" Jimin berteriak dan mendorong pacarnya itu menjauh, tapi hanya membuat cengkeraman di pinggangnya semakin erat. "Aku memben-" Jimin terdiam ketika Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya dan menciumnya. Dia mencoba untuk menarik diri, tapi Taehyung menahan kepalanya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Ketika mereka menarik diri, Jimin terengah-engah. Taehyung menangkup pipi pacarnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling rapuh dan beharga di dunia. Sentuhan itu.. sentuhan yang Jimin rindukan. Taehyung mengangkat lembut dagu Jimin dan menatap matanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena berteriak padamu tadi. Tapi.." Taehyung berhenti sejenak hanya untuk membelai pipi Jimin. "Sebagai seorang penyanyi, aku kekasihnya Army." Dia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Jimin dan tersenyum hangat. "Tapi sebagai seorang pria, aku hanya milik seorang Park Jimin."

Jimin mengedipkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ta-tapi.." Jimin menutup matanya, "Kenapa kau memanggilku kesana jika kau hanya ingin memperlakukan aku seperti mereka?" Taehyung terkekeh, menarik Jimin mendekat. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan.. kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin menciummu di atas panggung"

"Aku merindukanmu, Jiminie."

Hanya mendengar tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Aku juga Taehyungie.." Jimin bergumam sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya memeluknya dengan erat. Hahh.. biarkanlah mereka tetap seperti itu untuk sementara waktu.

"Taehyung-ssi, apakah dia pacarmu?"

"OPPA!" T_T

"Taehyung-ssi, kapan anda mulai berkencan dengannya?"

"Bisakah anda menjelaskan..."

"Taehyung-ssi!"

"Jawab aku, Taehyung-ssi!"

Taehyung terkejut ketika mereka dikelilingi oleh banyak wartawan, jepret sana jepret sini dan ada fansnya yang lagi berteriak dan juga.. managernya.

Shit.

"Tetaplah menunduk Jimin. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini." Taehyung berbisik kepada Jimin. Jimin hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk di dada Taehyung. Taehyung tetap diam ketika ribuan pertanyaan ditujukan untuknya. Dia menatap managernya, yang mana managernya hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum menghilang dan kembali ke van.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti di kantor, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung hanya bisa mengerang ketika dia duduk di belakang managernya dengan Jimin yang sedikit merasa bersalah kepada pacarnya.

 **_Fanboy_**

.

"Sekarang bisa beritahu kami?"

"Umm.." Jimin memainkan ujung bajunya, yah suatu kebiasaan Jimin. "Jadi kami.." Dia menatap kedua sahabatnya, menatap Namjoon yang pertama kali berbicara lalu kemudian Seokjin.

"Jadi kalian berdua bertemu ketika hari dimana Tabby lari eh?"

"Iya.."

"Dan kau mulai berkencan dengannya ketika kami mendapati Pookoo sebagai temannya Tabby?"

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, takut untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "I-iya.." Jawab Jimin.

"Well Jimin... itu sudah dua tahun semenjak kejadian itu!"

"Maaf.."

Seokjin menghela nafas dan menggenggam tangan Jimin, "Jiminie, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami hmm? Aku pikir kita berteman."

Badan Jimin menegang,"Ma-maafkan aku Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung.. Aku tidak di perbolehkan untuk menceritakan ini dan membiarkan public tahu.." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras. Seokjin menatap teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu dan tersenyum lembut.

Berkencan dengan artis besar itu susah. Hah.

"Tidak apa-apa Jiminie, aku mengerti." Seokjin menepuk punggung Jimin pelan, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mencubit pipi pacarnya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?!" Namjoon memelototi Seokjin yang hanya tertawa. "Jadi Jiminie, lain kali kau harus berbagi masalahmu kepada hyung, arrachi?" Jimin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Ne arraseo, Jinie hyung." Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin, "That's my Jimin~"

Brak!

"Yah! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Tiga pasang mata otomatis melihat kearah pintu masuk, hanya membuat Jimin dan Namjoon memutar matanya malas. "Yah pink princess, lepaskan dia! Dia milikku!" Taehyung melempar tatapan membunuh kepada Seokjin yang masih memeluk Jimin-nya, mengerang, "Tapi aku ingin memeluk Jiminie. Aku-" Sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. "Babe, ayo kita keluar." Namjoon berbisik kepadanya. Seokjin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku ingin bersama Jiminie.." Gumamnya.

Jimin tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Seokjin, "Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti, okay hyung?" Seokjin menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Dia dan Namjoon berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Fine, tapi jangan lupa! Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Jiminnie!"

"Dan oh, Taehyung! Ini Kim Seokjin untukmu! Bukan pink princess! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu!"

Taehyung hanya mendengus ketika dia mendengar teriakan Namjoon. Kemudian Taehyung melihat ke arah pacarnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Sini." Kata Taehyung kepada Jimin sambil menarik Jimin menuju sofa. Kemudian Taehyung duduk dan menarik pacarnya itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Y-yah!" Taehyung terkekeh melihat pacarnya itu protes kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jimin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. "Aku merindukanmu, Jimin." Jimin merasa bersalah lagi, perlahan Jimin memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. "Aku juga.. maafkan aku karena memelukmu secara tiba-tiba sebelumnya.. aku pasti mengacaukan segalanya" Gumam Jimin. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jimin dan menatap pacarnya itu dengan senyuman. Senyum itu.. senyum yang selalu membuat Jimin jatuh kepadanya lagi dan lagi.

"It's okay."

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah, aku hanya perlu melakukan press confrence nanti. Itu membuat manager ku marah. Tapi sajjang-nim sangat mengerti aku." Taehyung mengecup hidung Jimin dan menatap genit kearahnya. "Aku akan bilang kepada media dan public bahwa kau kekasihku. Dan, biarkan kita seperti ini untuk sementara waktu, okay?"

"Okay."

"Yeah, okay."

"Welcome home, honey.."

 **END**

 **AN : Holla~! Apa kabar~? ^^ oke saya tahu updatean ff another chance kemaren tidak sesuai harapan kalian alias mengecewakan :'( T_T saya tahu updatean ff another chance kemaren pendeknya subhanallah xD Maaf.. saya lagi kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan ff ituh T_T sebagai permintaan maaf dari saya, saya membuat ff VMin ini untuk kalian semua {} :* Yeyyy {} Maapin saya ya~? ya? ya? ya? :D :* hehehehe.. maaf saya jadi cuap-cuap begini :( sekali lagi maapin saya ya~? {} :***

 **Last One, Review Juseyoo~**


End file.
